


No Heart to Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Codependency, Dirk has some rape fantasies but theyre not acted on, Incest, M/M, Trans Dirk Strider, Twins, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, it could be healthy but they dont know how to talk to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waking up at fuck all hours of the morning just to sneak off of your top bunk down to Hal’s is basically a nightly routine at this point.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 28





	No Heart to Mind

Waking up at fuck all hours of the morning just to sneak off of your top bunk down to Hal’s is basically a nightly routine at this point. It might be creepy but sometimes when you get down there and find that Hal is indeed sleeping, you watch him for a moment. He dyed his hair red, like bright fire engine red, recently. So recently in fact that there's not even the beginning of visible roots. 

You love Hal, god do you love him. You love him and all the slight differences between you two. There aren't many, notably you lack a cupid's bow where his sits prominently on his upper lip, your hips are wider too. Even if it makes you dysphoric sometimes, Hal assures you you've got the best ass and thighs of any guy he's slept with so… That makes you feel a bit better. He’s only tried smacking your ass in front of bro once, and never again, you glare at his sleeping just thinking about it. 

When you snap yourself out of the trance you were in, staring at your twins sleeping face. He shifts under his blanket, almost like he can feel you staring at him. You lean over to kiss his cheek, “Hal… Wake up.” you mumble, just loud enough that it should stir him from his slumber. He groans sleepily, meaning you've successfully pulled him from REM sleep. You climb into the bed, throwing a leg over Hal to sit on his hips. “Hal.” he finally opens his eyes to look at you.

“What?” He sounds annoyed but you know he's not. His voice is thick with sleep and boy does that get you going. When you don't answer he seems to get actually a little annoyed. “C’mon use your words, big boy” You still don't answer. 

It'd be much easier to get what you wanted if you could just say ‘hey hal, im horny please rail me into next month.’ But since you can't just say that, you decide to just roll your hips against him. Maybe he’ll get the idea. “Ohhh. That's what you want. I guess… If you feel like you deserve it. Do you deserve big brothers cock, Dirk?” you'd probably laugh at this at any other point, he's only older by a few minutes. But you don't laugh because your breath catches in your throat and you are… more turned on than you were before, much more. 

“Haaaal.. C’mon, bro.” You whine, and it pushes into a moan when hal pulls his hand from under the blanket to press against your clit, its not much, and the angle is weird, but its pressure and fuck- thats perfect. 

“Answer me, Dirk.” there's a threatening aura beneath his words. You wrap a hand around the wrist that touches you, grinding into it. Hal lets this go on for a moment before pulling his hand away. “Dirk.” 

You whine, again, at the loss which is almost as humiliating as admitting how much you need your brother. “I deserve it.” You say quietly, soft and breathy. “I deserve your coHHck-” you begin, without prompting because you know he’ll like it. It seems he does when he replaces the hand on your cunt, moving in slow circles, exactly the way he knows you like it. The angle is still awkward, even when you fall forward to bury your face into his neck. He does have to still his hand at this point because you've trapped his arm between the two of you, honestly you don't care. 

You kiss your way slowly from the junction of his neck and shoulder where your mouth currently sits up to his face. You place a few hurried kisses to his cheeks before leaning but up some to look at him. “Hi…” you smile at him, looking him in the eyes and dropping down to look at his mouth. “I love you.” You punctuate the statement by kissing him almost too softly in contrast to his previous actions on you. You really do love him. At least thats what you call the feeling you get with him. You've never felt this way about anyone else. Not even Jake when you were with him. 

You shake thoughts of him from your mind and focus on kissing the person under you. He hugs his arms snugly around your torso just as you reach up to place your hands on the sides of his face. It's all a very loving exchange. Your kissing slows as well, moving into a more warm press of tongues with a few closed mouth kisses sprinkled between than anything. 

You pull away after what has to be minutes, “I still want you to fuck me.” It falls out of your mouth before it can filter. Youre almost embarrassed before he laughs and migrates his hands down to your hips. The face he makes spurs you on, a new found confidence. “I wanna be good for you, Hal. I want you to fuck me like your life depends on it.” He giggles when you say that. 

“Shut up-” he's still laughing and its enough to get you smiling. “Don't you wanna split me over your cock? Huh?” You roll your hips against his, feeling how hard he is, and relishing in the gasp it earns you. “I know you want to, Hal. You want to pin me down and have your way with me, even if I say no or pretend I don't want it too.” You climb back up to your full height, or as much as you can before hitting the top of your head on the bottom of the top bunk. 

“Dirk… I was supposed to be the one embarrassing you… not the other way around” Half hooks his thumbs into the hem of your sleep shorts. 

“Mmm… Sorry big bro, I’ll try harder next time.” The grinding is starting to get uncomfortable for even you through the multiple layers of clothes and blankets. You mumble an apology to Hal before prompting him to climb out from under the blankets. He wastes no time in pushing you onto your back and ripping your sleep shorts off. “Shirt stays on.” You tell him tugging on the edge of said article protectively. You sigh into the next kiss he gives you, eagerly pushing back. This doesn't last long before he's mouthing along your neck, switching between open mouthed kisses and the occasional nibble, it's nice. 

“Where do you want me?” he asks into your neck. You grab his wrist that's near your head and guide it down between your legs to push his hand near your cunt where you're already practically dripping for him. He seems to get the idea and slides a finger into you, which makes your eyes cross, finally having something inside you. “You're so pretty.” he comments as he crooks the finger just before adding a second. “Fuck. You're gorgeous Dirk.” he kneads the heel of his hand onto your swollen dick while continuing to crook his fingers against your inner walls. “How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?” Hal asks, voice barely wavering. Hal had a knack for that, not letting you know what he's feeling. Sometimes you hate him for it. He's adding a third finger, which forces a choking sound from your throat. It's not the most attractive noise you could have made but you don't have room to feel self conscious because Hal sets up an almost brutal pace, rocking his hand so that you get a good amount of pressure against your dick and he can pet your inner walls with ease. 

“FuU-” You're caught off guard by the sudden change in pace and slap a hard against your mouth. 

“You’re mine you know that, Dirk, don't you?” Hal asks, and you barely register his words behind how skillfully, and quickly he's bringing you to completion. Its only a few seconds after his question that you're spilling over the edge with a choked off gasp behind your fist. “You're so pretty, did I say that already? Uncross your eyes Dirk, or they'll get stuck.” He rubs you through your orgasm, rubbing your belly kindly with his other hand. “Can you go again? I’m still super hard.” 

“Yeah…” You breathe deeply “Just give me a minute.” you give a full body shudder when he pulls his fingers carefully out from inside you. When you look up his boxers are still on but hes pulled himself out and he's fisting his cock languidly with the hand that was just inside you. His fingers are still wet from your release, which is a nice picture. You take a few more steadying breaths before sitting up, “Ready when you are, bro.” 

Hal nods and runs hand up your leg, savoring the moment before grabbing a pillow to shove under your ass. He's being so soft tonight, you wonder what's up with that… he leans down to kiss you and it so tender, even as he drags the head of his dick through your folds. “Love you…” He says, so sweetly you think you could cry, but you decide to just say it back to him. You can feel him smile, and you're almost overcome with love for him. He might be the love of your life, not that you've dated many other people but… Youre so devoted to him, it stopped being funny as soon as you made your relationship ‘official’. Or, at least as official at twins dating can be. 

Sometimes you have breaks in reality where you think that possibly your devotion to him is unhealthy. You have these thoughts but you know there's no way that's possible. You're in love with him and he's in love with you. There's nothing more to it.


End file.
